goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brian The Movie
Brian The Movie is a 2014 film by Anthonyg3281. It is produced by Anthonyg3281 Productions and distributed by GoAnimate Pictures. It was exported to YouTube on March 28, 2014 (Anthonyg3281's birthday). This movie is similar to Eric The Movie by Kristin Konkle. Anthonyg3281 also did the screenplay of the movie as well as being one of the Character Designers. Plot Brian desperately wishes that he could be with Kayla, the girl of her dreams. David tells him that he should think about if she was in trouble then he would be able to save her. Brian then goes to bed early at night and has a dream where he is with Kayla. But when Kayla is captured by Brian's arch-enemy, Joseph, he must rescue along with help from Anthonyg3281, Eric, David, and BrandontheMovieGuy. FULL PLOT COMING SOON! Cast * Brian as Himself, the main protagonist of the film and Kayla's love interest. * Kalya as Kayla, Brian's love interest. * Joey as Anthonyg3281, a YouTuber who has a UFO that can turn into a rocket ship. * Zack as David, Brian's friend and one of Anthonyg3281's ship crew. Zack also voices the Snowman in the movie. * Eric as Himself, Brian's friend and one of Anthonyg3281's ship crew. Eric also voices BrandontheMovieGuy (another YouTuber) in the movie. * Ivy as Herself, Anthonyg3281's ship leader and Brian, Eric, and David's little sister. * Simon as Joseph, Brian's arch-enemy and the main antagonist of the film. * Kate as Eric's Mom, mother of Brian, Eric, David, and Ivy. * Dallas as Mr. Tom, teacher of Brian, Eric, and David. * Young Guy as Random Person, Putt-Putt Production Brian The Movie was first announced in September 2013 on YouTube by Anthonyg3281 when he uploaded a Sneaks Peeks menu that is going to be in the DVD. Anthonyg3281 said that it would be similar to Eric The Movie by Kristin Konkle. Brian, Kalya, Joey, Zack, Eric, Simon, Kate, Dallas, and Young Guy later joined the cast of the film. In 2014, Ivy joined the cast and the movie was scheduled for March 28, 2014. Reception Brian The Movie received positive reviews from YouTubers and was certified "Fresh". As of April 11, 2014, it was watched by 591 viewers and has 4 likes. Home media Brian The Movie will be released on DVD, Blu-Ray, and Blu-Ray 3D on June 17, 2014 by Warner Home Video. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film was released on March 25, 2014 by Warner Sunset Records. The music is composed by Danniel Hofflered. Music List Main Movie * Acid Jazz * Imagine Anything * Ambient- Nostalgic * Secret Garden * Action * Picnic For Two * Suspence- Demon Lair * Smile * Fairy Tale * Jingle Bells * Jingle Bells (Reprise) * Action- Adventure * Smilin' * Romance End Credits * GoAnimate Song From YouTube * Joyful- Acoustic Tune * Adeste Fideles * Romance (End Credit Version) Video game A video game based on the film was released on March 25, 2014 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. The game is published by D3 Publisher. Monkey Bar Games and Vicious Engine develop the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 versions, Torus Games develops the PC, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U versions, and Amaze Entertainment develops the PlayStation Vita version. External Links Coming Soon!